The invention relates to a window and lens glass cleaning system for a motor vehicle, having a washer fluid container for storing washer fluid, having at least one washer fluid pump which is arranged on or in the washer fluid container, for conveying washer fluid from the washer fluid container to washer nozzles to be arranged in front of motor vehicle windows and lenses, and having an electronic control unit for activating the washer fluid pump or the washer fluid pumps.
Such window and lens glass cleaning systems are frequently used in modern motor vehicles and are known from practical experience. In this case, the washer fluid container contains a washer fluid pump in each case for a windshield, a rear window and for headlight lenses of the motor vehicle. The washer fluid pumps can be activated independently of one another by operating elements arranged within the passenger cell of the motor vehicle. The electronic control unit is fastened at a splashproof location in the motor vehicle. Signal lines are routed from the control unit to the operating elements and supply lines for electric power are routed to the washer fluid pumps and to the motor vehicle electric network.
A disadvantageous feature in the known window and lens glass cleaning system is that its installation in the motor vehicle turns out to be very complicated. Furthermore, the window and lens glass cleaning system has first of all to be put together before it is installed in the motor vehicle for preliminary testing and then has to be taken apart again. A very great number of working steps are required for this.